It is common to provide for an audio listening experience in modern commercial airliners and passenger trains or the like. The airline listening experience normally comprises playing a multi-channel video tape or providing audio music which is streamed to each airline seat for selection by passengers listening to the audio output utilising a headphone plugged into the headphone jack of the audio system formed within each passenger's seat.
It is often desirable to provide for a high quality audio listening experience in airlines. This is particularly the case with the recent introduction of high quality headphone audio formats such as the Dolby Headphone (Trade Mark) audio format which provides for extensive pre-processing of the audio signals for rendering over stereo headphone devices. With a high end audio format, it is desirable to ensure that the headphone output of each passenger seat is of a sufficient quality so as to bring out the attributes of the high quality audio format.